Finding the Answer to Adolescence
by TheAngelOfRoses270
Summary: Kagamine Rin's love problem has just started and she can't seem to find the perfect solution to it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Vocaloid or any dictionary ever created.
1. The begining of my problems

Adolescence (ad'l es 'əns) n. 1. The transitional period between puberty and adulthood in human development, terminating legally when the age of majority is reached ; youth. 2. The process or state of growing into maturity. 3. A period or stage of development, as of a society, preceding maturity.

My suspicions were once again confirmed. Dictionaries are useful for nothing but school.

If you're asking why I'm reading the dictionary, I'll explain. I'm no nerd, but everyone needs to know the basic definition of a word once in a while, just to convince themselves that life isn't as hard as it is. That's a lie.

I facepalmed into the dictionary. Out of all the places I've looked, even the dictionary won't give me an answer. What's the question? What is the key to surviving adolescence?

As everyone I know knows, (and probably about one hundred I don't know) I have a massive crush on Kagamine Len. I've figured out why they're called crushes. They hurt.

Needless to say, he's all that. Handsome, smart, cute, the list goes on. What I can't figure out is how to capture his heart. I'll just admit that I have absolutely no experience on how to do this. I hope that makes things easier…

"Hey, Rin!" My best friend Miku caught me as I was walking to school.

"Hey," I casually replied.

She made an annoyed face. "You look gloomy," she remarked.

I sighed in defeat. "You just noticed?"

"You've been like that for the past five weeks," She recalled.

"I know," I remarked a little too harshly. "It's still not helping anything.

"Hm," Miku agreed. Ever since I had to put my dog Kiki down last month, life's been throwing the weirdest things at me.

"Well, he's your first crush! You should cherish it!"

"Yeah, that comes from a girl who's had more than 15 boyfriends…" Miku seriously can't live without them.

"You're cruel today," Miku frowned.

"Aren't I always?" I laughed. Miku just rolled her eyes.

"Hey," I elbowed to Miku, "wanna go get something to eat after school?"

"Sushi?" Miku plainly responded. She knows it's my favorite food.

"Of course! What else?" I chimed.

Miku thought a little. "Take Len," she smiled. "It'll be your first date," she sighed.

I flicked her in the head. "No thank you on that one," I said. I'm kinda the shy type.

Miku and I had already reached school, so we had to go our separate routes. It's a minus of having a best friend two years older than you.

"Oh, there's Gumi," Miku pointed out, "and Len!"

I facepalmed. "Can you get any more embarrassing?"

"No, see you!" Miku chimed before abandoning me for my crush. I turned to the school and spotted him walking inside. "Let's hope that I survive today," I mumbled. Did I mention that I have Len in five of my classes?


	2. Zoning out is awesomeness

As usual, my heart was pounding in most of my classes and my eyes were dreaming in thought. I don't even know how I manage to keep all A's. I'm just an easy learner, I guess. That explains why I'm in four advanced classes…

"Kagamine Rin!" My biology teacher snapped.

"Hm?" I turned to him in a bit of a shock. He seemed really mad today…

"Have you been paying any attention?"

"Yes," I responded. I heard him talking a little about the DNA makeup of frogs…

He crossed his arms. "If I catch you zoning out one more time, you're out of this class. Am I clear?"

I nodded. "Yes, Mr. Bonova." I sighed internally. School doesn't require that much attention. That's what textbooks were invented for. They're school's lesson plan for people who zone out. Like me!

I continued to zone out despite what I was told because there was only five more minutes left of class. During that time, I decided that I'd invite Len to come over and study. Miku did tell me to go hang out with him… Did I mention that his best friend is Mikuo and that we're second best friends? Coincidental, right?

When the bell rang, I sprinted down the hallway to Len's locker, which is right next to mine, considering that we share the same fourth hour.

"Hey!" I called out as soon as I saw him.

"Hey," Len casually responded, giving me a wink. I love when he does that! My cheeks became dusted with a pink blush of embarrassment.

"Do you wanna come over and study?" I invited.

"And catch you up in everything since all you do is zone out all day?"Okay, I will admit that I use Len more than the textbook. At least he talks!

"I paid a little attention today," I pouted.

"Yeah," Len rolled his eyes. He knows that I never pay attention. If I did, the end of the world would be pretty evident.

I crossed my arms.

"Hey, you know I will," He laughed while ruffling my hair. "When don't I?"

"Pretty much never," I smiled. "If you didn't, I'd still kidnap you and force you to come over anyway."

"That's my Rinnykins," He smiled. I laughed. He embarrasses me all the time with that nickname! "Let's go. I'm hungry and you have an epic kitchen."

I giggled, happy to be in Len's presence again. Did I ever mention that he's my next door neighbor?


	3. Chilling with Len

**A/N.** I can't believe I finally remembered to put in one of these… -_- At least three is a popular number. XD This is my first story on Fanfiction ever, so I'm excited~! I also put up an old poem that I had, but I forgot to put a note in that one too… Anyways, enjoy the story and helpful criticism is always appreciated! ^^

Len and I soon reached my house, partly because we only live about three blocks away from school and partly because you can't stop Len when he's starving.

As soon as we walked in, he sprinted for the kitchen.

"You're a hungry boy today," I commented.

"When aren't I?" Len asked before shoving a couple of mochi into his mouth.

I let out a tiny giggle and took out some strawberries from the fridge instead of mochi. Let's just say that I take better care of my health than Len does.

"You model!" Len joked.

"No, I'm not," I retorted. "I just like to eat healthier things, that's all."

"And you like to weigh 15 pounds less than I do," He mumbled while looking through my fridge even more.

"I'm a girl… Isn't it supposed to work that way?"

"Hm," He agreed in defeat. "Makes it easier for me if I have to steal you."

I giggled. Apparently, we both have stealing problems with each other… That's gonna result in some trust issues.

"Going back to school, did you notice that Kaito has been eating the same ice cream for a week?" Len asked me.

"Yeah, but he's okay with it," I responded. "It's not like we're the ones eating it."

"I know," Len laughed. "You change your mind every five seconds."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"When was the last time I changed my mind that quickly?"

"Hm," I was right. Len had to think a little on this one. "Lunch."

"Well, it's not my fault that I like smoothies and tea," I crossed my arms sarcastically.

"Yes it is, because you're the one that likes them both," Len smiled sarcastically back. I never win…

"Banana!" I randomly exclaimed just to annoy Len.

"Where?" He literally looked like he was gonna have a seizure if I didn't give him one.

"On the counter," I said with a sneaky hint to my voice. I crossed my hands behind my back to look even more innocent.

He ran to the counter with the eyes of a wolf and moved everything around to find it. I fell to the floor laughing.

"Really?" Len asked. He looked kinda disappointed, I have to admit.

"Yes, really!"

He slowly approached me and looked down at me in my moment of glory. Soon, I was tackled to the floor being tickled half to death.

"Hahaha… Ha! Len… I'm…. gonna die… from… laughter!" My eyes were tearing already and my lungs were killing me.

"At least I'll be responsible for your death," Len let go and let me breathe for a few before attacking my chin again.

"Really?" I gasped, sounding stupid. Len laughed at me and stopped tickling me for real.

"I think I'm done," He said, looking satisfied.

"You think?"

"I know."

"That's better."

Len nodded in agreement."Are we going to study now?"

"Sure," I agreed. We both took our homework and raced to the couch to find the comfiest spot. It's awkward how one side can be more comfortable than the other, but I didn't buy this couch. If I did, I'd buy one with memory foam. Do those even exist?

By the time my parents came home, we were already done studying.

"What did you learn today?" My mom asked at dinner. What didn't I learn today?

"Don't trick Len with bananas unless you absolutely have to," I smiled.

"Hey!" Len pouted. He's so cute when he does that!

"You're blushing," My father stated. Why does he always have to state the evident? I blushed even more.

"Ha," Len declared. I facepalmed.

"You two are so cute," My mother smiled. "Random family picture time~!"

Len and I shared a look and bolted to the door.

**A/N. Fun. **


	4. Finding some answers

I woke up the next morning really happy for some reason. I couldn't tell if it was because of Len or because it was a Saturday. When I thought about it, I figured it was a little bit of both, but mostly Len. When we left last night, we ran to the park together and had a good talk that we both haven't had in a while. School gets really pressuring when you use all of your spare time to study. I remembered my favorite scene from last night…

"_Rin, aren't you excited? School will be out in about three months and then we have the whole summer to ourselves again to do anything," Len said, sighing to the sky._

"_I know, and spring has me excited too," I agreed. _

"_What? More band stuff?" _

"_Yeah," I admitted. "I love band stuff, and I miss not going on any field trips because of winter." _

"_They're gonna have something soon, I guarantee it," Len assured me. "Then we can shine together with your trumpet and my saxophone."_

"_Yep," I sighed. "Remember band camp?"_

"_Home or away?"_

"_Both," I responded. "Remember when Miku got hit in the head with that football at home camp?"_

_Len tried not to laugh. "Don't tell her that we laughed at that." _

"_I won't," I smiled. _

We went home soon after that because I was afraid that Mom would get too worried about where I was again. That park is only down the street and I go there all the time, so I never figured out why she worries so much. But I respect her love for me and I go back home in time. I ended up with a really scared Mommy if I don't.

My heart was really heavy with so many memories that I randomly got the inspiration to take a survey on my question. I didn't have anything else to do, so I went into my room and pulled out a clipboard, put some paper on it, took a pen, and ran out to find some people.

I was lucky, because the first person I ran into was Mom.

"Hey, Mom," I tugged her sleeve. "What's the key to surviving adolescence?"

"The key?" She asked. "For me, my key was setting my priorities straight and doing what I wanted, but nothing bad or anything like that. I was too much of a nerd, just like you." She pet my hair and turned back to making breakfast. "Is that a good answer?"

"Yep," I jotted it down really quick before going to find Dad.

I found him in his study. "Hey, Dad, what's the key to adolescence?"

"What?" He seemed a little startled at my question. "Such a hard question for so early in the morning," He laughed. "I'd have to say that the key to adolescence is to keep your eyes on what's right and don't do anything stupid." He nodded to me and turned back to his newspaper.

"Thanks…," I mumbled while writing down his answer. He is an awful lot like Mom…

I had the genius idea of going to the fruit market to find answers. Everybody knows that variety helps things like this, right?

"Excuse me, sir," I chose a random dude who was stacking boxes.

"Yes?" He asked. "Do you need some help?"

"Yep. Not really with any produce, but I have a question. What's the key to adolescence?"

"Hm?" He looked a little confused and a lot more caught off guard than Dad did. "Um… Be careful and don't do anything stupid, but have fun. That's about it."

I wrote down his response on my clipboard. "Thanks!" I chimed before finding my next person to question.

I barely believed this myself, but I ran into Len as soon I turned to the vegetable section.

"Hey, Rin!" Len waved. "What're you doin' here?"

"Not much, just taking a survey," I said with a normal tone. I didn't want to let out that this really revolved around him.

"Ooh, can I help?" He asked. I really didn't want his opinion just because I thought he would get suspicious, but I still let him anyway.

"Yep," I said without a hint of emotion. I'm getting better at this! "What do you think is the key to adolescence?"

"Hm, that's a hard one," He mumbled while scratching the back of his head, something he always does when he's really thinking. "Um… Well, it's the same as life, really. You only live once. Are you sure you're not going for a more specific question?"

"No, it's fine," I quickly scribbled down his answer just to get out of the situation. "See you later!" I scrambled out of the market and ran into the busier part of town.

I walked around for about 10 minutes before finding a cute little coffee shop. 'How cute!' I thought. 'I hope they have tea…'

I opened the door to a little mostly wooden setup with a nice vanilla smell to the whole place. Floral paintings covered the walls and increased the charm of the place a lot. The menu stretched across the whole wall, covered with teas, coffees, smoothies, and just about every other fancy caffeine drink created.

"Can I help you?" A young woman with blue eyes and long light pink hair turned to me with welcoming eyes.

"Um… Sure. Do you have any green tea on the menu?" I asked. Green tea always helps me stay awake mentally.

"Yes we do," She smiled.

"M'kay, could I get a small cup of that with some soy milk and a teaspoon of honey?" I asked. This is my absolute favorite taste of this tea.

"You sure can!" She turned to the register and plugged in the requirements. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Well, I'm kinda taking a little survey and I'd like some advice if you have any," I smiled. She looked like the type to give good advice.

"Sure, What's the question?" She asked.

"What do you think the key to adolescence is?"

"Hm…," She thought. "What kind of key for adolescence? There's so many," she looked like she was reminiscing over her memories.

"Well, I'm kinda in love with my second best friend," I admitted while quieting my voice. I've learned that you can never be too careful in public…

"Your second best friend?"

"My best friend is his best friend's sister."

"That's a little complicated," She sighed. "Have you known him for a while?"

"As long as I can remember," I smiled.

"That makes things easier," She laughed. "I'd recommend that you use all of your confidence to catch his heart and if you can't then don't dwell on it. If he's not the one, he's not gonna turn into the one."

"I know," I laughed. "My best friend knows that very well."

She nodded and went off to make my tea. When she came back, I paid for my tea and went to sit down. I was the only one in the café, so we kinda started a conversation. I invited her to sit at the table I was at.

"What advice did you get so far?" She asked.

"Just to be careful but do what you want," I told her. "Nobody else figured it was about a crush."

"I did. I've never met a girl who was serious about anything other than a crush."

I laughed. "It's so true."

"I suppose every girl is like that," She stated. "Even I was like that."

"Are you still like that?" I asked.

"No, I'm engaged," She smiled showing me her ring finger. She had a rose quartz jewel in a band of gold, the classic symbol for marriage.

"Fun," I whispered. "What's he like?"

"Oh, he's so sweet!" She chimed. "His personality is so caring and he has the gentlest heart of any man I've ever met. He also has a dream of becoming a samurai. I really hope he doesn't."

"Same here," I agreed. "He'll be gone forever if he does."

She nodded silently in agreement. "What's your crush like?"

"Oh, he's sweet, handsome, and really nice," I could feel a blush on my cheeks. "Am I blushing?" I laughed nervously.

"Yep," She stated. "But remember, looks aren't everything. Just in case he doesn't work out."

"Yep, I'll remember," I nodded. "I learned that one when I was little. It's really true though, isn't it?"

"Yep, I've seen that phrase held to truth so many times," She laughed. "Especially with my best friend."

"I'll need to tell mine that," I laughed. The pink haired woman just smiled on.

As soon as I finished, someone came in through the door.

"Oh, more customers," She observed. "Are you leaving now?" She asked as she noticed me getting up too.

"Yep, I've gotta go home," I remembered. "I'll be back soon. Maybe I'll bring him with me!"

"You should," The woman agreed. "Well, see you around."

"See you!" I waved before leaving. How come I always get really good advice in the most random places?

**A/N. **Long chappie time~! ^^ This is my favorite chapter so far. I'd say it's about half done, maybe one-third, depending on if I make a slight plot change. Review if you feel like it and enjoy the rest of the story when it's done! Also review if you can tell who the pink haired woman and her fiancé are. X3


	5. Finding the answer

I woke up the next day to a phone call.

"Miku is on the other line, honey!" My Mom called from downstairs.

I forced myself to get out of bed and go answer the phone. Doesn't she know that I don't get up until 1 on the weekends?

"Hello?" I said in my groggiest voice without even meaning it.

"Hey! I heard you ran into Len yesterday! He came over after to hang with Mikuo, but he looked a little suspicious. He said you were taking a survey."

"And?"

"You didn't ask me!" Miku pouted. I should have expected.

"I was going to call you later," I yawned. "After I woke up and stopped being dead."

"Rin, you're always emotionally dead unless you're hyper."

"…Wah."

"What's the question?"She chimed. I'm never going to understand how Miku can always sound excited.

"What do you think is the key to surviving adolescence?"

She burst out laughing. "You really went to a fruit market to get answers?"

"Can you just answer the question before I hang up on you?"

"Jeez, Rin! Stop being such a meanie~! My answer is hang out with me~!"

"That's not an answer."

She sighed. "Just come over."

"Now?"

"Yes, now! And stop mumbling about how stubborn I am under your breath!"

I stopped talking.

"Ha ha."

"I'm taking a shower first."

"Fine, but hurry up. Len's already over here."

My eyes bulged. "I'm up!" I hung up the phone and went to go take one of those 'speed showers' that I can never take because I'm too slow. The fastest I've ever taken a shower was… eight minutes?

"Hello, Rinny~!" Miku chimed when I showed up. Luckily, she lives three streets down from me. Otherwise, she would be my personal kidnapper…

"Where's Len?"

She laughed. "He's in the den playing video games with Mikuo. Probably Project Diva or something."

I gasped. "You don't like that game?"

"I got sick of it three months ago."

I snuck to the den and stood outside the door because I wanted to scare them and because my second specialty is eavesdropping.

"By the way, how's Rin?" Mikuo asked. How coincidental.

"She's pretty as usual," Len replied. "Do you have any ideas to get me with her yet?"

I gasped. As if on cue, Miku came out of nowhere behind me, pushed open the door, threw me in and said, "You have a stalker!" in that really high-pitched voice of hers.

"Hello," I squeaked. Mikuo burst out laughing and Len blushed harder than I'd ever seen him blush before.

There was a long awkward silence.

"Miku, go get her some tea. You didn't save any for her," Mikuo waved to her.

"You drank it all!" She retorted. "But I put a pot of water on, so it doesn't matter."

"Miku," I intervened, "I thought you invited me over for survey taking…"

"Oh yeah~!" She chimed. "Ask Mikuo," She said before leaving us for the tea.

"What?" He asked, not knowing of my mission.

"What do you think," I started with Len joining in, "is the key to adolescence?" I gave him a look.

"Twin telepathy," Mikuo commented. "The answer to your question is to look on a cookie jar and pull out the last crumb."

"Why?" I asked, totally clueless.

"Do you know how special the last crumb is?" He asked with a crazy tone. "It's priceless! Same thing with life." He returned to his game.

"…That's a dramatic way to say it." I said.

Miku returned with a small teacup that was teal colored and bombarded with yellow flower petals. "Here you go." She handed the cup to me, steaming hot.

"Are you trying to secretly burn me?"

"No."

"Okay, just checking." I blew on the tea to cool it off and took a sip.

Mikuo gave me a horrified look while practically squealing, "How can you drink tea that hot?"

"It's called practice," I said while rolling my tongue on the r. "A lot of practice."

"Even more to roll your r?"

"No, that actually came naturally."

Mikuo's jaw fell. "Le gasp~! I'm jealous. Len, you're Miku's new best friend."

"No, I wanna be Rinny's best friend~!" Len cried while hugging me. I pet him on the head.

"Leave me out of the love, why don't you?" Miku scowled before glomping me.

I widened my eyes and tried to squirm away. It didn't work.

"I might as well give you a hug too," Mikuo shrugged as he walked up to the three of us and lightly hugged my head. That was the only open spot. I'm just lucky that the tea didn't spill…. That would've resulted in nightmares.

Later on after that whole situation, I pulled Miku onto the side. I was really impatient to get her answer.

"Do you have an answer yet?" I asked.

"Kind of," She shrugged.

"Tell me."

"Man, you're desperate for an answer, aren't you?" She laughed.

"I just want an answer to this feeling in my heart, Miku. What am I going to do when finals come around?"

"Rin, crushes don't go by that fast usually," She consoled me with a hand on my shoulder. "If you love Len know, you're gonna love him months from now, especially since you've loved him for this long. The only thing you can do is just confess your heart out to him. Do you care a lot about him?"

"Of course I do, Miku," I smiled. "I want to be by his side forever."

"If he gets really sick?"

"Yes."

"If he becomes really emotionally scarred?"

"Yes."

"If he was going to die tomorrow?"

"Yes! I love him, Miku! I've known him almost as long as I've known you. We get along so well…"

"I know. You two are so beautiful together. In your case, I really think that you two would make a good couple. I can't imagine you being with anyone else really. Same thing with Len."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Len called from the kitchen.

"No~!" Miku chimed back in that innocent voice of hers. Yeah, right!

**A/N.** This was a fun chapter~! Sorry if the ending is kind of dramatic. I'm a really strong Rin and Len shipper… XD Review if you feel like it, if you're bored, or if you like cheese.


	6. Perfecting the answer

I had been thinking about what Miku said when she gave me her opinion on my survey over a week ago. She told me, 'You two are so beautiful together… I couldn't imagine you with anyone else.' I was really thinking about how I felt about all of this. I felt kind of certain, but also really nervous. Miku has never given me bad advice for important things like this, but as usual, I wanted to get a second opinion.

I walked into the kitchen and tapped Mom on the shoulder. "Mom, I need some advice."

"About what, honey?" She gestured to one of the bar stools for me to sit down.

"I've been thinking a lot about Len…"

"And?"

"I… I asked Miku for some advice and she said that we'd be really good together."

"I agree with her," Mom nodded. "You two get along so well!"

"Yeah, and I was kinda thinking of confessing to him."

My Mom gave me a wide eyed look and a dropped jaw.

"What?" My nerves made my voice quiver a little.

She ran over to me and hugged me as tightly as ever. "I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you to admit your crush on him to me!"

"I never did?" I asked, a little surprised with myself.

"No, you've never flat out said it," she sighed, "but I knew you would've someday."

"Sorry," I blushed. "I would've told you a lot sooner, but you me. Little secretive Rin."

We both laughed in unison, overjoyed of my confession.

"Now all you need to do is confess to him!" My mother smiled.

"I have no idea how to do that. That's exactly why I started the whole conversation."

Mom shook her head with a sly smile on her lips. "Oh, Rin."

"What?"

"Out of all the people to ask, you should be asking yourself!"

"Ask myself what?"

"How do I confess to him?"

"But Mom," I huffed, getting frustrated. "I don't know what to say or how to word it. That's why I asked you!"

"Well, what do you typically say? What's the point of confessing?" She asked.

"To tell the person that you love them," I said kind of doubtfully. Did they change how you're supposed to do that or something?

"Okay," She nodded. "How do you usually talk with Len? How do you get his attention? That's why it's important that you figure out. You know how to talk to Len a lot better than I do." She chuckled.

"Oh," I said. Why didn't I think of that? "I just talk like I talk to you. I've always done that."

"There you go!" She praised me. "Just say what comes from your heart. That's a true confession." She winked at me, as if to confirm that that was the best answer.

"Okay," I nodded, understanding. "Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, Rinnie." She smiled, opening her arms for a hug. I love how you can feel people's hearts when you hug them. It's like love's radiation or something.

"Just tell me when you're going to do it," Mom whispered.

I thought for a little. "Now, Mom. True love doesn't wait," I winked before running out the door.

**A/N. **I really like this chapter too. I'm pretty sure everyone can guess what the next chapter will be about. XD Review with a confession line from Rin to Len. A little bit of inspiration goes a long way! :D


	7. Loving the answer

I ran to Len's house in an excited huff. My heart was pounding out of my chest! Maybe I shouldn't have made this decision so suddenly, but it's not like it's going to help if I keep on delaying this.

I lightly knocked on Len's door. Apparently, he was home alone today because there weren't any cars in the driveway. You couldn't park a car in his garage if you wanted to.

"Rin?" Len asked. "Hey!"

"Hey," I squeaked back with a dust of blush on my cheeks.

"Come in," he invited, waving his arm inside the house like I was a princess.

"T-thanks," I smiled, nervously stepping in. I really wish that I didn't have nerves right now, just so I could do this.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink? I'm almost done with lunch," Len shrugged.

"Um, tea's fine. What's for lunch?"

"Stir fry with oranges mixed in," Len smiled, as if he planned this.

"I'm having lunch over here," I stated matter-of-factly.

Len laughed. "I knew you would."

As I waited for Len to finish up in the kitchen, I tried to make small talk to calm those things called nerves. "So, what did you do all day so far?"

"Not much really. You?"

"I've been up for a few hours, but I've been thinking the whole time, so..."

"About what?" Oh no.

"Just something I was gonna do today," I shrugged. I better make this casual so he doesn't see it coming.

"What?" Man, Len gets really nosy sometimes…

"You know, go to the store, maybe go hang with Miku. The works."

"That makes you sound like your life is a pizza," Len laughed.

"Isn't everybody's'?"

"Metaphorically."

"Well, yeah, I don't want anyone eating me, Len. I especially can't trust you with that."

Len turned to me with a sad look in his eyes. "You don't trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do," I said with a serious tone. "How can't I? I've known you forever." I smiled, trying to make Len feel better. He really is easily offended, isn't he?

Len looked down at the counter and smirked to himself. "Remember when I first met you?"

A flood of memories came back to me. "Yes, of course I do," I smiled.

"_Rinny, we have new neighbors!" My mom cheered. I'd been wondering what all the boxes next door were for…_

"_And apparently they have a little boy! Look at him," Mom pointed out into the driveway of the house next door. A small boy, not more than 5 years old, stood there clenching a banana plushie in his arms. His face showed an expression of sorrow and fright. His eyes were red, probably from hours of crying. He looked away from the house and at our house, directly through the window and into my eyes. A blush showed on his cheeks. _

"_Rin, why don't you go give this to that boy?" She asked, walking into the kitchen to retrieve whatever 'this' was. She took a basket of fruit off of the counter and handed it to me. I found it a little heavy, but I still did what she asked. _

_I slowly approached the boy with the basket heavy in my arms. _

"_Hi! What's your name?" I asked._

"_L-Len," The boy whispered, clenching tighter to his plushie. _

"_I'm Rin, and this is for you," I handed him the basket of fruit. "It's from my Mommy." _

_The boy looked directly at me and muttered a small, "Thank you." I nodded. "Hey, wanna play later?"_

"_I want to go on the big castle," Len said, pointing to the playground in my backyard. It was only a week new at the time. _

"_Let's go!" I chirped, running to the backyard._

"_Hey, wait for me!" Len set down the _basket_ and chased after me. It just so happened that that day was Len's birthday. _

"Remember when we were little?" I asked, blushing a bit. "Remember when we used to play all the time?"

Len nodded. "Remember when Miku and Mikuo moved in?"

I let out a chuckle. "Yes. That was really fun."

Len smiled and walked over to the table with our food and drinks.

He saved the talking for later and ate lunch in silence.

When we were done eating, Len and I put our dishes in the dishwasher and headed outside to sit in the backyard on the deck.

"I miss those days, Rin," Len gave me a truly sad look. "I miss when we used to do everything together and be best friends."

"Me too," I admitted. "At least the four of us all know each other really well. Otherwise, I probably would have lost you. I would've hated losing you." I looked Len straight in the eyes.

"I know how you feel," He said. I wrapped my arms around him and he didn't hesitate to do the same. We sat in the silence for a while.

"Len?" I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Hm?"

"There's something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now," My heart was beating as fast as a rocket.

"What, Rinny?"

I loosened up our hug a little bit and stared directly into Len's eyes. "I love you."

Len sweetly smiled to me and said, "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to tell you that?"

I let out a little giggle and tilted my head upward. He tilted his head down and lowered his lips onto mine.

The feeling that flowed through my veins, my heart, my soul… It was beautiful. I had finally admitted my love to him and he the same. I felt perfect. Len pulled me a little bit closer to him and I played with his hair. It's so soft and silky… I almost felt like passing out, until Len pulled away and placed his forehead onto mine.

"I love you, Rin," He whispered, planting another kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, Len," I whispered, placing my hands on his baby soft cheeks. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to truly tell you."

"Ever since we met?"

"Exactly."

**A/N. **I love it. X3 So, who liked this story? I hope you guys loved it as much as I did~! Review if you feel like it and I'll see you all next story! (Which is already up, by the way!) XD


End file.
